


And THIS is Jackass

by NaGaKi108



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Anxiety has had a lot of bad ideas during his life. Trusting that Missy and Pranks wouldn't accidentally kill him was one of the worst.Thankfully he honors his human name, so that's always a plus.AKA or the one in which mentos and coke are used to make a hot air balloon go faster and Anxiety has wings. Fixed to add Virgil's actual name and make small modificatons so it all fits





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% inspired in the ask-imaj-and-anxiety tumblr cause holy shit i didnt knew i needed pranks, imaj, missy and anxiety to interact as much as when i started reading that ask blog. THEY ARE SO CUTE!

“WHAT’S UP PEOPLE! My name is Pranks”

“And I’m Anxiety”

“And this is JACKASS!”

Pranks grabbed Anxiety’s hand and forced it in the air, all the while laughing. Anxiety was actually smiling, something only a selected few got to see. The fact that those two were actually recording this situation wasn’t exactly new, they have been recording dumb little things like this since a few weeks time and they never failed to make Imaj and Missy laugh.

Today’s video was a suggestion of Imaj, so that was why it had been moved up on the list. It was weird for the younger child to request anything, since he was Thomas childhood and part of his imagination he could usually have whatever he wanted if he just thought of it. When he requested things they were moved up the list so the kid could enjoy.

“Today me and our lovely Virgil are about to see if we can, in fact, fly”

“Peter refuses to believe that we can’t, and Steven was on his side”

“Missy here is siding with Virgil and we can’t let that happen, so! In today’s video Virgil is gonna take me for a flight”

“If we end up dying I’m blaming you”

“Oh no what a tragedy, what’s Thomas ever gonna do without his luck and his guardian”

“… You know? I’m actually second guessing this now”

“Nope! No time for that”

Peter grabbed Anxiety by his shoulders and pushed him up the hill with him. There were a number of things in there that, according to Pranks, would help them fly and NOT kill them in the process, Virgil wasn’t exactly sure of how much he believed of that statement.

When they reached the top of the hill Anxiety threw a confused stare at Pranks, it was way simpler than what he had expected. There was a hot air balloon and the casket to go with it, there were also 3 bottles of coke and a pack of mentos. Anxiety paused at that

“What, exactly, are you planning?”

“The coke and mentos is on Missy, not me”

Anxiety stared directly at the camera, or more precisely, at the camera person “Missy, care to explain?”

“So you guys can blast off real fast!” Missy smiled, their voice sounded excited even if their face wasn’t being recorded

“I’m scared…” whispered Pranks

“Same… we gonna die Pranks”

“It was a pleasure to meet you! If you live and i don’t please prank Prince and color his hair pink!”

They hugged each other, upping up the drama to make sure Imaj laughs when he sees this, and pretended to cry. Missy was laughing, making the camera shake with their laughter and sending the other two into a laughing fit.

“Okay, okay. Time to die”

“LET’S GO!”

They get in the hot air balloon and, once in the air, they decide to listen to Missy. Of course this is when things backfired

“I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA”

“ALMOST EVERYTHING IS A BAD IDEA BY YOUR STANDARS VIRGIL”

“HOLY CRA-”

“NO CURSING, KID’S DOWN THERE”

The hot air balloon is now flying around without route, both trails freaking out while Imaj (who had appeared from literally nowhere) and Missy are laughing with tears in their eyes. Anxiety, after taking a few deeps breaths just lets out a huge sigh.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do”

“I’m listening”

“We’re gonna jump. So… uh, cuddle up to me I guess?”

“Wait, wait, isn’t that a vague as hell plan?? How the heck are we gonna go down without hurting??”

“Peter, what’s my name”

“Virgil”

"Virgil what?"

"Virgil Angel Sanders"

“And angels have…?”

“…Wings?”

“Okay, come here”

Anxiety opened his arms and Pranks clinged to him like a baby koala. Virgil counted to three, closed his eyes, and jumped

“HOLY SHIT, WE ARE SO DEAD”

“Peter, dude, open your eyes”

“I DON’T WANNA SEE THE GROUND APROACH SO FAST”

“Dude”

Pranks opened his eyes reluctantly, and he realized that they were… floating?

“How…?” He looked up at the younger trail and saw the black wings on his back “I KNEW IT!”

“Yeah, and now missy and Steven do too”

“THEY ARE BLACK, AND GIANT, HOLY SHMOKES THIS IS AMAZING VIRGIL”

“HEY NOT FAIR I WANNA FLY TOO!”

Steven and Missy were screaming up at them, jealous that now Peter was the first one to actually fly with Anxiety. The darker trail chuckled, if he knew his wings would cause that reaction he would’ve showed them earlier.

Virgil was so entertained on the bickering of the other three that he forgot to check his surroundings, and suddenly he saw himself face to face with a three

“Oh shoot, this is gonna hurt”

WAMP

“ahahahauch” the two trails layed on the floor laughing, a shaky mess of limbs and wings and a few unidentified pains just laying face down on the floor and giggling

“We gotta repeat this”

“Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
